


Graduation Celebration

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Friend Ned Leeds, Irondad, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Party, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Peter’s upset about not having a Graduation Party, Tony fixes it. (Aka I’m not having a grad party and am living vicariously through this fic.)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Graduation Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic last June when I graduated, I’m in my Freshman year of college now, but I appreciate everyone who wished me a happy graduation! You’re all super sweet!

Peter had started the day in a good mood. 

Not only was it the last day of school before graduation, but he was going to get picked up after school and go do work with Tony. 

He couldn’t keep his mind off of working with Tony in the lab. 

Until lunch, that is. 

They were halfway through the lunch period when Ned suddenly remembered that he wanted to talk to Peter. 

“I almost forgot.” Ned started, “Here.” 

He held out a little green envelope.

Peter put his sandwich down. “What’s this?” 

“An invite to my grad party.” Ned replied. “You’ll probably be my only friend there, it’s mostly for family, but we can still hang out.” 

Peter had just opened it up when MJ spoke from a few seats away. 

“Oh, so I’m not invited?” 

Ned looked over at her. “I- I mean, you can be if you wanna be. I didn’t think you would want to come.” 

“I actually was trying to think of a good time to give you two these.” MJ said, pulling out two envelopes of her own.

“ _You’re_ inviting _us_ to your party?” Peter questioned. 

“You may be losers, but I can actually tolerate you.” 

“Thanks… I think.” Ned replied. 

He then looked to Peter. “You’re not gonna do anything to celebrate your graduation?” 

Peter couldn’t help but squirm under the pressure. “Well, May and I don’t really have the space for anything. I… I don’t really have any family either.” 

Suddenly realizing how uncomfortable the topic was for Peter, Ned tried to apologize. “Peter, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“I’m actually gonna go.” Peter said, standing.

He had started to tear up. 

“I have some work to make up.”

For the rest of the day, Peter couldn’t think about anything else. 

Tony noticed the teen’s mood as soon as he got in the car. “What’s got your tail between your legs?” 

“It’s nothing, Mister Stark.” Peter replied with a sigh. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Tony commented, but he didn’t try to push the subject. “What’re those?” 

Peter had still been holding the invitations. 

“Ned and MJ invited me to their graduation parties.” 

“People have parties for that stuff?” Tony asked. 

He had graduated _extremely_ early, the only ‘party’ he had gotten was orientation at MIT. 

“Yeah.” Peter replied. “It’s… it’s one of those things that’s mostly just for families, you know?” 

At that, Tony felt his heart clench a little. “You’re not having one?” 

Peter shook his head. “I haven’t even thought about it. May and I don’t have the space, or the money, and it would’ve been just us in our apartment. Why have a party? That’s the same as any normal day.” 

Forget clenching, Tony’s heart had practically turned itself inside out. 

Not only was he hurt by Peter’s reasons for not having a party, but because Peter thought Tony wouldn’t have wanted to go. 

He wasn’t considered family in that moment. “Yeah, I guess so.” Tony said, pretending to shrug it off. 

Halfway to the Compound, Tony got an idea.

He just needed a little help to pull it off.

The following Saturday, Tony called Peter at seven in the morning. “Hey kid, get dressed, I’ll be there in twenty minutes to pick you up.” 

Peter, still half asleep, wasn’t sure he heard that correctly. 

“What?” 

“Chop, chop.” Tony replied. “Nineteen minutes.” 

“Do I need my suit?” 

“Nope, just you.” 

True to his word, by the time Peter was dressed, Tony was sitting outside his apartment. 

“Morning.” Tony greeted. 

“Morning,” Peter replied, “What’s going on?” 

“Special breakfast at the Compound.” 

“What?” 

“Kid, stop asking questions.” Tony replied with a smile. “Just go with it.” 

When they arrived at the Compound, Peter was greeted with a buffet in the kitchen. 

The tables and counters were lined with pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon, home fries, cereal, and every other breakfast food Peter could think of. 

The other Avengers joined them in the kitchen. 

“We’re all gonna eat out on the lawn and have a meeting.” Steve said. 

“About what?” Peter questioned. 

“Just relax.” Tony replied. “Grab your breakfast.” 

They ate at picnic tables in the back lawn. 

Peter couldn’t help but notice that all the training equipment that had been back there was gone. 

“So does someone wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

“You’re having a graduation party.” Tony replied. 

”Mister Stark-” 

“You can’t protest it,” Tony interrupted, “It’s already happening.” 

“I’m picking up your friends at two.” Steve said. “And May will be here around eleven.” 

“But it’ll only be me, Ned, MJ, and May, and it’ll be really awkward-” 

“I’m offended,” Nat interrupted, “you’re forgetting everyone that’s sitting at this table.” 

Peter blushed. “I don’t want to put any of you through that. I don’t want to force anyone to come.” 

“Force?” Bucky started, “What are you talking about? Me and Steve have been arguing over who’s best at the dunk tank ever since Tony told us. We’re _going_ to this party.” 

“We have some stuff in mind, but we need help coming up with more ideas.” Tony said. “That’s why we need you.” 

Peter tried to hide his smile. 

“There’s no way I’m getting out of this, is there?”

Peter had been joking about the pool. It was just wishful thinking, he was just commenting on the heat. 

Of course, Tony had to go above and beyond, and he used his suits to start building an in-ground pool in the lawn. 

While that was going on, Bucky was setting up the dunk tank. 

Bruce and Nat were spray-painting circles on the grass to create a giant Twister board. 

Steve was inside, preparing the food. 

Besides the classic burgers and hot dogs they’d be having, Steve was making pasta salad, bacon baked beans, Spanish rice, coleslaw, grilled chicken, and ribs. 

There was also a bonfire pit being set up in front of a projection screen, because Peter had come up with the idea of watching a movie and eating s’mores. 

Peter couldn’t help but smile as he watched everything get set up. 

The anxiety and awkwardness surrounding the situation faded, and he started to think it might actually be really fun. 

Tony finished the pool at 1:30 and was filling it up with water.

Steve had given all the prepared food to Bruce for him to cook while Ned and MJ were being picked up. 

Peter had started playing Lawn Twister with Nat, Clint, and Sam. He was already happy, and the fun hadn’t even truly started yet. 

Peter, MJ, and Ned jumped in the pool immediately and swam for two hours. 

Peter taught his friends how to do flips and other tricks off of the diving board. They played Marco Polo with Steve, Bucky, Tony, Thor, Scott, and Nat. 

Ned shrieked so loud when he was tagged by Thor that the nearby birds got startled and flew away. 

Afterwards, the three teens decided to eat and try and send some Avengers swimming in the dunk tank. 

MJ dunked Bruce and Nat, Peter dunked Thor and Bucky, and Ned, though hesitant to harm his heroes, dunked Cap and Tony. 

Peter then had come up with the idea to build mini wooden mazes for Scott. 

Whoever built the maze that took him the longest to get out of would get a chance to dunk him in the tank. 

MJ won, and she sent Scott down on her first throw. 

A game of Lawn Twister ended with Nat being the winner, though Peter claimed it was unfair.

“How many years of flexibility training have you had?” He asked, exasperated. 

“Seven,” Nat replied, “not counting the year in Budapest.” 

She winked at Clint and Peter groaned. 

Those two were always talking about Budapest but they would never tell anyone what happened there. 

Once the sun set, the bonfire was lit and everyone made s’mores, taking in the warmth of the fire. 

They watched the newest Star Wars movie, which Tony definitely had not found illegally online. 

Peter walked over to Tony during the movie. “Hey, Mister Stark, thanks.” He said. 

He looked over to where Nat and MJ were talking and laughing, and Steve and Bucky were telling Ned about World War II. 

“Everyone had a great time.” 

“Including you?” Tony questioned. 

“Especially me.” Peter said. “I would never have thought I have people who care enough to do something like this for me.” 

“Anytime, Pete.” Tony said with a smile. “We all love you.” 

“I love you guys too.” Peter replied. “I love you all 3000.” 

**BONUS: Ned’s Party**

Peter sighed in relief as he and Ned finally made it past the crowd of family introductions and into the teen’s room. 

“I never realized you had so much family.” Peter said. 

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever met most of those people.” Ned replied. “Wanna play Halo?” 

“Why should we?” Peter said with a smile. “You know I’m gonna destroy you.” 

“It’s on.” Ned replied. 

As the game was getting set up, Ned’s mother called for him. 

He left the room and returned with MJ right behind him. 

“Oh, hey MJ.” Peter said. 

“Hey pea-brain.” MJ greeted. 

“What are you doing?” 

“We were gonna play Halo,” Ned started, “But we can all find something else to do if you want.” 

“What? You think just because I’m a girl I don’t want to play video games?” 

“No-no, I just-” 

“I’m messing with you.” MJ interrupted. “Let’s play.” 

MJ ended up absolutely destroying both Peter and Ned in Halo. 

They finished right as the food was ready to be served. 

After making their plates, Peter, Ned, and MJ all headed back to Ned’s room where a very intense game of Monopoly took place. 

Once that game was over it was time to cut the cake.

Of course, MJ smashed a piece in Ned’s face, resulting in what would soon be known as the Great Cake War. 

Despite losing both games they had played, and being covered in cake, Peter couldn’t help but smile. 

He didn’t think he could have had a better time. 

**BONUS: MJ’s Party**

MJ’s party had a much more relaxed vibe. 

Her party started in the early evening, just as the sun was getting ready to set.

Peter and Ned arrived, ate dinner, then went into the family room which, ironically, had little to no family in it as most of them were in the kitchen. 

There was a small canvas in the middle of the room with half a painting on it. 

Paint and brushes were on a side table next to it. 

“You paint?” Ned questioned. 

“Sometimes. It helps me think.” 

Peter had picked up a clean brush and was running it across his hand. “Can we try?” He asked. 

MJ shrugged. “Sure.”

The three of them had spent the rest of the night painting. 

Although it was a quiet night, Peter and Ned still enjoyed themselves. 

“Thanks for coming.” MJ said as they left. “It means a lot.” 

“Wow, I didn’t know you could feel compassionate.” Ned replied with a smile. 

MJ smiled back. 

“Get out of here before I send the dogs after you.”


End file.
